We Are Not The Same
by Vaxil
Summary: (Back X Zamasu) Zamasu insists they are the same and nothing can happen; While Black is eager to prove they are not the same...


_*****This was inspired through a fan art attributed to ZBGFans. It shows Black lying in a bed with Zamasu on top of him, only a light purple blanket strewn over their bodies. You can find it using google. I don't normally write fan fiction; but the uber Zamasu fan girl in me won't stop pawing to write this out. Read at your own caution. This is not necessarily a hentai, but it's not G rated either.**_

 _ **I am not done yet..plenty more ideas, just want to see if I get any reponse.**_

 _ ****I am not a fan of the English dub, I've only watched the Japanese edition once all the way though, but it's easy to tell the English version is too different.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

* * *

In the peak of night the world had finished burning. No animals, no people – could be heard for miles. A few surviving parties had disappeared underground. None dared to come out – to face the adversity which had driven all remaining life down into the safety of the earth. Only two remained on the barrenness of the surface.

Miles from where the mortals harbored their survival – a small, wooden house stood that stood on stilts over the lake. The owner long dead – the abode saved from destruction for it's beauty and quiet – a subconscious resemblance to their Kai home world.

In the dark house, only one room was lit with a simple lamp that spread it's glow from the corner of the room. It stood still against the walls, only the shadows of the room's inhabitants cast movement against the walls.

Laying under the comfort of thick, cushioned bedding, the stolen body of a Saiyan rested heavily on his back. Solid, thick, muscles weighed the bed down. His head slightly propped up by pillows several shades lighter than his mass of black hair. A stolen body, an old soul, a new name, _Black._

From his position, he stared up at the beauty of a God. The old self he had shredded in the hunt for power –Himself from a different time, now straddled him across the waist with only a thin, purple blanket to cover him.

Black slowly moved his left hand up the God's side, passing over the exposed light emerald skin on the shoulder, and finally resting on the back of Zamasu's neck He could feel the heat of his skin; the timidity wracking Zamasu's every nerve- a quick inhale following the gentle circular motion Black made at the base of his ear,right where he knew he-they- liked to be touched.

Black felt the nervous breath. He stared into the eyes of his old self, sensing the sublime mix of erotic and guilt. Zamasu's hands rested on Black's chest. Black felt the timid energy roll from his ears – down to his ends, ending at the fingertips.

Zamasu's eyes closed, unable to resist the pleasure brought on by the touch. A second passed and he opened his eyes.

" _This is wrong."_ He muttered.

Black responded with a smile, and moved his hand from his ear, down Zamasu's cheek, laying his fingertips over the God's lips.

"Nonsense." Black replied, grinning.

"We are the same being….we were born of the _Shinjin_ " Zamasu cited.

"Yes…but look at us now."

Black moved both hands down Zamasu's chest – the thin frame of his former self reminding him of the change in his own body. "Was I always this thin?" He chuckled lightly. "I guess all Kaioshin clothes are made to accentuate our frame."

Feeling suddenly self conscious, Zamasu leaned back holding his hands across is chest. "You are I, as much as I am you." He forced confidence into his voice, "we are the same. My body was yours."

"Yes," Black agreed "but now….look at us…I am now _Son Goku_ …" the corner of his mouth tipped upward "...only better."

Zamasu nodded, and shivered again as Black ran his hands over his shoulders, down his arms, unable to deny the sensuous feeling.

"Black!" Zamasu muttered again, trying to squirm as warm hands rested on his hips. "You are me!"

Black shifted his weight, moving his torso higher against the pillows. Zamasu's cheeks became brightly reddened as the purple blanket shifted lower. Exposes him more, the small of his back baring to the air.

Black smiled again, ever constantly, enjoying the sight. "No Zam….I am not."

 _Zam.._


End file.
